Ta soeurTon frère et moi
by Shangreela
Summary: Sherlock a un frère. John a une sœur. Malheureusement, John et Sherlock ont aussi des téléphones... Rating pour légères mentions de slash.


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity.

Note : Une scène tirée de la troisième partie de _Premières fois. _Peut se lire séparément. Mais cookie pour qui trouve !

Résumé : John fait les poches de Sherlock devant le Yard_… sort of._

**... ... ...**

**Ta sœur/Ton frère et moi**

**... ... ...  
><strong>

C'était un beau jour de printemps londonien, avec 13°C, de la pluie, du vent et du brouillard et les serial homicides qui bourgeonnent (trois en une semaine). L'Inspecteur Lestrade, l'officier Donovan et le (presque, selon certains génies sociopathes) légiste Anderson rassemblés dans la morgue du Yard, bien alignés près d'un mur, toute leur attention focalisée sur John Watson et (majoritairement) Sherlock Holmes. Le silence s'étendait et le seul détective consultant du monde pataugeait joyeusement dans les entrailles même pas sèches de leur dernière victime lorsque, tout à coup, son portable sonna.

Comme le principal concerné ne le semblait pas tant que ça en fait, John soupira et se colla contre le dos de Sherlock, semblant se draper autour de lui comme une liane. Donovan écarquilla de grands yeux voyant sa main disparaître sous le long manteau de laine de Holmes, dans son entrejambe, et échangea un regard avec son amant occasionnel. Anderson, les yeux plissés, observait la scène avec acuité et aversion. Lestrade, certain qu'il y avait une bonne raison (autre qu'une subite session de bécotage homosexuelle en public _et_ en direct sur la table du cadavre), se contenta de suivre l'action à suspense.

Il s'avéra que John récupérait simplement le portable, enfoui dans une des poches de pantalon du détective. Lestrade laissa échapper un petit soupir immensément soulagé et une rapide prière silencieuse. John virevolta pour s'éloigner du détective, jeta un coup d'œil à l'appelant et soupira de nouveau avant de décrocher.

« 0ui Harry, fit-il d'une voix lasse (sûrement pas le premier appel, donc). … Non. … Parce que je n'ai pas envie. … Tu m'en vois navré. … Je savais être sarcastique avant lui, Harry. (Là, Sherlock fit aimablement part de sa dubitation tout en arrachant un petit bout de boyau et se penchant pour l'examiner. John battit l'air avec sa main, visant sûrement le détective mais le ratant de vingt bons centimètres) Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. … Parce qu'il aime se mêler de tout, et surtout de ce qui ne le regarde pas. … Non, certainement pas. … 0ui, mais non. … J'ai dit _non_. … Oui, je le pense. … Oui. … Absolument. … Voilà, c'est ça. … Très bien, à plus. Prends soin de toi.

Il raccrocha. Et replongea la main dans le pantalon de Sherlock pour y ranger l'appareil. Le détective, occupé à soupeser le foie de la victime de sa main gauche, et sa rate dans la droite, ne broncha pas et attendit qu'il se redresse avant de parler.

« Je souhaiterais pressement que tu répondes à ta sœur (Anderson haussa les sourcils. John, une sœur ? Qui s'appelait _Harry_, en plus ?) lorsqu'elle te fait le déplaisir de t'appeler, John. Ne serait-ce que pour l'enjoindre de ne plus contacter _mon_ numéro.

- Pas tant que ton frère (Donovan haussa les sourcils. Sherlock Psychopathe Holmes, un _frère_ ?) continuera de m'appeler quand tu ignore ses appels, répondit John du tac au tac.

Sherlock se renfrogna visiblement (même de dos).

« Je ne veux pas parler à Mycroft.

Lestrade, enfin, haussa les sourcils. Ces noms ! Ces parents doivent haïr leurs enfants.

« Et moi à Harry, répliqua John d'une voix égale. Nous voilà quittes. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Ainsi fut comment les agents de Scottland Yard échappèrent à une séance de bécotage intense sur la table d'autopsie d'un cadavre tout frais (mais tout de même pas assez pour bouger) et découvrirent que leurs consultants avaient de la famille.

**... ... ...**

C'est court et humoristique, mais c'était trop gros pour figurer tel que je le voulais dans _Première fois_, donc voici ce snippet. Pour compenser je l'ai écrit avec humour. Je me suis bien amusée, et j'espère que vous aurez aimé =)


End file.
